


Lames de ciseaux

by AlscoChan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan
Summary: L'Empereur n'a pas digéré l'affront de Kuroko lors de la Winter Cup. Il compte se venger, sous le regard effrayé de la Génération des Miracles.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 12





	Lames de ciseaux

L'Œil doré transperce ses anciens coéquipiers. Intransigeant. Froid. Presque cruel.  
Seijuro avait laissé place à son second lui une nouvelle fois, bien que ça ne semblait pas volontaire, et l'Empereur ne semblait pas vouloir rendre le corps à son maître.

\- A-akashicchi ! P-pourquoi tu fais ça ?!  
\- Sortez d'ici.

La Génération des Miracles est figée, terrifiée. Aomine est pâle comme la mort, mais ne fixe pas l' Empereur. Non, ses prunelles bleues nuit sont rivées au corps étendu sur le divan, surplombé par le jeune aux cheveux rouges.

La chemise blanche est ouverte sur le torse pâle, déchirée en de nombreux endroits. Le pantalon bleu foncé est taillé au niveau du genoux droit, tout autour, la seconde jambe intacte. La cravate est déchiquetée. Le torse fin se soulève de manière saccadée, en rythme avec le souffle incertain et haché de la victime et frissonne à cause du contact avec la paire de ciseaux glacés appuyées contre la peau translucide de son cou. Le rouge a un genou entre les cuisses ouvertes, la jambe au pantalon déchiré dans le vide, la pointe du pied effleure à peine le sol froid et peu avenant. L'aristocrate a une main sur l'épaule découverte de son vis-à-vis, le plaquant sans scrupule contre le divan aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Divan dont la mousse blanche dépasse par endroits à cause des entailles profondes le marquant. Penché à demi sur sa victime, son coude plié pour ne laisser que peu de place entre leurs deux torses, il dévisage sans scrupule ses anciens coéquipiers par dessus son épaule.

\- Akashi ! Lâche-le !

Un sourire pervers, sadique même, prend place sur les lèvres du vairon. Presque sensuellement, il fait glisser les lames tranchantes contre le torse frêle et appui légèrement contre l'abdomen fin, puis contre la bande de peau entre le nombril et la ceinture. Il entrouvre les lames et délicatement, il appui plus fort, allant jusqu'à provoquer une légère entaille dans la chaire tendre, laissant deux perles carmines glisser jusque sous le pantalon. Un halètement plaintif se fait entendre et même le géant violet semble inquiet.

\- Aka-chin…

Mais le jeune Empereur observe avidement le gouttes de sang couler. D'un geste expert, il les essuie d'un pouce qu'il mène à ses lèvres, laissant sa langues rose laper le liquide vital avec un regard incendiaire pour le soumis.

Midorima sent sa respiration avoir un accro de crainte en voyant les longs doigts de son ex-capitaine rejeter le visage relativement calme et serein de la victime vers yeux pour lécher, avec de la gourmandise au fond de ses yeux hétérochromes, la longue estafilade barrant la joue claire. Dans le même instant, ses prunelles vertes s'écarquillent en apercevant le sang couler dans la gorge, à cause d'une plaie sous la mâchoire.

\- Akashi. Contrôle toi.

Un reniflement dédaigneux lui répond instantanément tandis que le rouge se redresse. Il se laisse tomber avec grâce sur la divan, s'asseyant contre la jambe repliée dans son dos, ses propres cuisses contre la seconde de la victime. Il laisse une main parcourir langoureusement le ventre maigre, et sa main repose, possessive , sous son nombril, appuyant avec ce qui semble être de l'affection contre les plaies. Un petit gémissement douloureux sort en un souffle irrégulier d'entre les lèvres entrouvertes de la victime.

\- Il est à moi, il a toujours été à moi. Foutez le camps avant que je ne m'énerve contre vous ! Je suis maître de ma propre personne, n'avise plus de me donner un quelconque ordre, Shintaro.

La main glisse jusqu'à la hanche, l'épiderme frissonne sous ses doigts frais. D'une impulsion, il oblige le corps à se redresser et à finir à califourchon sur ses genoux, les deux torses étroitement collés, les bras de la victime de chaque côté de son corps, sa jambe gauche autour de la taille de l'Empereur, la seconde de son autre côté, repliée. Akashi tient fermement une poignée de cheveux, lui permettant de tenir la tête en arrière, la gorge du soumis à sa merci.

Le petit corps dans ses bras est une poupée de chiffon. Et il trouve ça grisant, divin.

\- Akashi. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pur qu'il soit comme ça ?!  
\- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Daiki. Sache juste que mes ordres sont absolus, personne ne me désobéit.

L'Œil d'or luit dangereusement alors qu'il glace le dénommé Daiki.

La panique se fait plus présente dans son sang tandis qu'il aperçoit les ciseaux d'Akashi s'approcher de la nuque pâle. Il esquisse un pas en avant, incapable de s'en empêcher, espérant détacher la victime de l'étreinte du serpent.

\- Avance d'un pas Daiki et mes précieux ciseaux s'enfonceront irrémédiablement dans la chaire. Ici.

Pour montrer ses dires, il laisse la pointe close de la paire se presser contre la nuque fragile.

\- Ou là.

Il descend la paire de ciseaux, déchirant deux traits dans la chemise blanche sur son passage, découvrant la peau rougie sous la pression des lames et il appui un peu plus contre le dos. Au niveau du cœur.

Aomine n'ose plus bouger, ni respirer.

\- C'est valable pour vous tous. Sortez, maintenant.

Mais ils sont tous bien trop choqués, incapables de bouger.

\- Akashicchi !

Des larmes commencent à couler sur les joues du jeune blond, qui ne supporte pas de voir la situation. Il couine de pure terreur lorsque l'œil d'or le dévisage froidement.

Dans un geste protecteur, l'As de Too l'attire contre son torse, plongeant le visage larmoyant contre son épaule et l'entourant tendrement de ses bras. Une main fourrage nerveusement dans les mèches blondes, alors que ses lèvres tremblantes embrassent le front du copieur. Il sent la respiration lourde de sanglots s'écraser contre son haut et il ressert son étreinte.

\- S-sérieux, Akashi. Laisse le ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cela ?!

L'effroi glace les prunelles bleues lorsque les ciseaux entaillent la peau entre les reins ; le dos fin se cambre, la chemise se tâche de sang, un léger de cri de douleur retentit.  
Le visage de l'Empereur se fait haineux, ses yeux encore plus polaires.

\- Il m'a défié. Il m'a battu. Il m'a humilié. Il doit payer, comprendre qu'il n'a pas le droit d'ainsi se soulever contre son Empereur. Il a été assez stupide pour penser que ses actes ne serraient pas sanctionnés. Il se trompait. Maintenant, il paie.  
\- Tu lui fais mal.

Le visage du rouge exprime clairement un « qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?! », tourné vers Midorima.

Les lames s'enfoncent un peu plus, tandis qu'avec sa seconde main, il tire le visage opalin en arrière, laissant apparaître la larme dévalant la joue dénuée de couleur, le cri muet laissant les lèvres légèrement ouvertes, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu as mal Tetsuya ?

Les yeux bleus clairs se ferment douloureusement.

\- La prochaine fois que l'on se rencontrera dans une compétition, retiens bien où est ta place, Tetsuya. Je ne serrais pas si conciliant.

Les yeux clairs, pour une fois expressifs crient la douleur du petit corps et le nom, chuchoté provoque un incroyable frisson le long de l'échine du rouge.

\- Akashi-kun…

Une main semblant lourde remonte effleurer la joue de l'Empereur.

\- Reviens, Akashi-kun.

Les ciseaux vont un peu plus profond dans la chaire.

\- Seijuro-Kun !

L'électrochoc semble se produire chez le rouge, qui secoue imperceptiblement la tête en adoucissant sa prise sur les cheveux cyans tandis que les ciseaux sont enfoncés un peu moins profondément.

\- Tetsuya ?

L'Empereur ouvre les yeux et c'est avec soulagement que le reste de la Génération des Miracles remarque que l'œil d'or a disparu, redevenant le carmin habituel.

La paume glisse contre la nuque de Kuroko.

Akashi écarquille les yeux d'horreur en apercevant les ciseaux enfoncés dans la chaire du passeur. Délicatement, la main tremblante -quoique pas assez pour que les autres le remarquent-, il extrait l'objet, laissant deux petits ruisseaux de sang jaillir. Il retire la chemise de Kuroko avant de la rouler en boule afin de la presser contre les plaies.

\- Seijuro-kun…

Un bras autour de sa taille, il l'attire dans une étreinte qui se veut réconfortante.

\- Sortez, s'il vous plait…

Le vert ne se fait pas prier et décampe, suivi plus lentement pas le géant. Aomine se détache doucement de son ami pour lui prendre la main et le sortir de la pièce. Ils parcourent les couloirs et rentrent à l'appartement du blond pour une session de câlins purement réconfortante.

Kuroko haletait douloureusement dans le cou de son ancien capitaine alors que ce dernier continuait de compresser les blessures dans son dos.

\- Excuse moi, Tetsuya, je n'aurais pas dû.  
\- Tu n'étais pas toi, Akashi-kun.  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Justement ; c'est la preuve que je n'arrive pas à garder le contrôle de moi-même. Ce que j'ai fait est inqualifiable.  
\- Arrêtes, Akashi-kun.

La petite main caresse la joue de son ami, pour le calmer et le détendre.

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux réellement ?  
\- Non. Juste l'Empereur qui a parlé. Moi, je comprends, j'aurais fait la même chose, tout le monde aurait fait cela. J'ai perdu, c'est tout. Je ne prends pas cela pour une humiliation. Certes ça a été un défi mais pas dans le sens mauvais du terme. On est du même niveau, toi et ton équipe êtes même un peu plus haut.

Akashi caresse amoureusement les cheveux clairs, jouant discrètement avec. Il s'en veut. Énormément. Le pire étant qu'il ne comprend pas comme l'Empereur a pu prendre sa place et que cela ait ainsi dégénéré.

Les bras autour de sa taille, Akashi se relève, Tetsuya dans les bras et il le repose sur le divan, lui quittant la pièce dans l'espoir de trouver de quoi soigner et réparer ses erreurs. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, une trousse à pharmacie entre ses mains. Il s'assied près de son ami qui est train de somnoler, émotionnellement épuisé.

Le torse pâle étant découvert, il commence à le soigner, désinfectant puis mettant des pansements. Les entailles ne sont ni larges ni profondes, permettant de mettre de simples compresser ou sparadraps selon les endroits.

Le rouge fait pivoter avec le maximum de précaution son ami sur la flan, entreprenant les soins du dos. Il grimace à la vue des deux profondes entailles mais elles ne semblent pas nécessiter de points de suture.

Lorsqu'il a terminé les soins, Akashi attrape une couverture, pliée dans le meuble, et en recouvre le corps frissonnant. Alors qu'il allait partir, une main timide saisi son poignet alors que la voix endormie de Kuroko perce le silence :

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Akashi-kun. Viens…

Il produit une traction sur le bras du Rakuzan, qui finit allongé contre son dos, l'encerclant de ses bras.

Le passeur de Seirin se retourne, ils sont maintenant front contre front. Le cœur battant, Akashi laisse la pulpe de ses doigts tracer des cercles dans le dos du plus petit, il approche doucement ses lèvres du bleu, assez lentement pour qu'il puisse s'écarter s'il le souhaite.

Mais Kuroko ne bouge pas et rapidement, leurs lèvres s'effleurent, se quittent et se joignent à nouveau.


End file.
